Complicated Love
by NeeC311
Summary: Set in the future, Chloe is a single mother living with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend however is very abusive.(A/N Please nobody kill me once you find out who he is this was a challenge I decided to do and yeah just don't kill me ro be mad, even though I
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
Young and pregnant she was. At 16, she and her boyfriend of a year gave into desire by expressing that love. He had loved her with all his heart and that same night she told him those same words he had been hoping to hear the first time he had ever told her he loved her as well.  
  
A night of passion, making love to the person who made you complete on levels you couldn't quite comprehend. Never did the usage of protection come to mind, as adrenaline is what pushed them to take the course of action they did. A true love story they shared indeed. But in the cards fate dealt them, the happiness wouldn't last forever.  
  
He was killed, his death was noted as being one of accident. Even though she never felt it was, she knew someone had probably been after him. She couldn't prove it, if her feelings were true. Left alone and pregnant, the daughter he would never get the chance to know she turned to someone else. She turned to her close friend. He had always been so kind to her, she wouldn't think otherwise of him. Not having known his past while he was away. But she was still his friend.  
  
He on the other hand sought more than friendship from her and knew he would get it, now that her boyfriend was out of the way in more ways than one. He would finally have his chance with her and would attempt to see past the fact she was having someone else's child. And not his, or not yet at least.  
  
Months passed as he did what she thought he would. Still living with her loving family, they loved her so but not him. They felt he had more planned for their daughter than the false act he put onto to her. Even though they couldn't tell her. Not wanting to push her away.   
  
After high school, she kept her promise of one day to going to the school of her dreams. She had the money too and her daughter would be traveling along side with her. Though her family was quite reluctant to let her go and their granddaughter. She was going to be leaving soon. Even her friends were complaining, knowing the circumstances of the situation. They didn't want her to go but they knew it was her dream and of her ex-boyfriend who had died those years earlier.  
  
She wouldn't be in New York alone, as all would have thought. He wouldn't let her, he being the friend who was with her the minute her boyfriend died. But once in New York, the plan was to move in together and share an apartment as friends. Friendship however wasn't the answer as he became more to her. She finally let him in, after all that time of not wanting to move on. She finally did so only to regret it later.  
In New York, lived his past life filled with drugs, in which she wanted no part of. Too late…….  
  
*************  
  
Elsewhere  
  
He was a New York Police officer with a history no one knew of. And of a lost love, not that she had died. Whether cheated on him at the worst possible time. From that moment on, he knew not to let anyone get in his life again. Not the way she did, he wouldn't let anybody else hurt him the way she did. That was in the past after all. He wasn't in Chicago anymore, he was in New York and was loving it. Life was simple and lonely at times, but what did he care. He was happy or so he thought….  
  
  
************  
  
What happens when two lives run into one another from different sides of the railroad tracks? Is it destined fate for a complicated love or not? 


	2. Living 'The Life'

Complicated Love Chapter 1  
Living 'The Life'  
  
  
  
She entered the living room of the 2 bedroom apartment and was not surprised not to say the least it looked the same as if it did when she left for school early. Scanning the room with her tired eyes she nodded and placed an 'I can't believe this' type of look onto her face. She walked over to the couch and placed her daughter onto it.   
  
As Chloe placed her daughter onto the couch she fidgeted somewhat. Then awakened a slight bit to say.  
  
"No, mommy. I don't wanna come back here. I don't wanna, no mommy no" said the little girl before she nodded back to sleep. But it would be a restless sleep. Because at any given moment he would be stepping in.  
  
Chloe couldn't do anything but stiffle a cry at her daughter's plea. She felt bad for the life she was giving to her and the environment she was living in. At times she even convinced herself that at least her daughter wouldn't know the pain of not having her mother in her life but whether being raised with several different families and bouncing from home to home. But then again was this any better? I some ways yes but the fact that it still could be grouped with how she grew up scared her. What if her daughter hated her eventually for the pain she put her through of living here?   
  
Chloe couldn't face that thought. She now began to understand Nancy and why she made the decisions she did. The path's her mother once took when Chloe was only a child. And at times Chloe couldn't blame her but yet she knew having her mother in her life was better than any life.  
  
Letting out a sigh of air, Chloe began picking up the mess her boyfriend left for her. He was a pig when it came to living with. Close and pizza boxes lay all over the floor. Alcohol bottles lay busted on their carpet. Take in mind, the apartment wasn't always a mess, just when he decided to throw a last minute party for him and his friends. His gang he had been associated with. The life he had here, had apparently never been forgotten in his mind. Because since the minute they were in New York, his time was spent with them a late hours into the night. Doing what she hated and why she wanted to get away from him. He had become violent and hurtful, it was a whole new side of him she had never witnessed. She was sure Belle didn't even know about this part of him.   
  
'He wasn't always like this' she thought. She had convinced herself that her original feelings of her current boyfriend's habit hadn't been like this when they were in Salem.   
  
"Salem" she said aloud not even realizing it. The word carried a lot for her. Her past and the life she once lived there. Then it was him she thought of when she looked at her daughter. "Oh Katy-Bear, you'll never get the chance to know the type of man your father was" Chloe said with tears in her eyes as she caressed her daughters face. Stopping her mind from going into the past she began to pick up large amounts of junk on the floor and clean before he got in the house.  
  
(Later)  
  
After she had finished cleaning up, she fixed dinner. By the time she was through Sarah had already been up.   
  
Helping her mother prepare dinner had been one of Sarah favorite things to do when he wasn't around. "Mommy what are we going to make for dessert?" Sarah asked in her tone that her mother knew how to read.  
  
"Well Katy, what would you like to have for dessert" Chloe said smiling and half laughing at her daughter. She always did this around this time when there was something specific she wanted to eat for dessert. Already knowing the answer to her daughter's question.  
  
"Chunky chocolate chip cookies and" Sarah was saying…  
  
"And to go to the park to enjoy those cookies" Chloe finished for her smiling at her daughter's usual wish at this time of the day.  
  
"Please mommy. I love you this much!" Sarah shouted holding out her arms wide spread meaning for Chloe to come pick her up and hug her. Which Chloe did.  
  
"Yes baby we can make cookies and then go to the park and enjoy those cookies as soon as I am through with this. But we can start getting the batter ready so we can bake now if you can go to the cabinets and start getting out what we need" Chloe said.  
  
"Okay" Sarah said using one of the kitchen chairs to reach the cabinets, so that she could get the ingredients out and sit them on the counter. "What are you cooking tonight, mommy?" she questioned turning around to face her mother.  
  
"Oh, we're just making spaghetti with garlic bread for your oh so curious mind" Chloe smile knowing that was one of many of her daughters favorite meals and had asked her to fix it the day before.  
  
Sarah squealed in excitement because her mother had remembered. Then Sarah went back to obtaining the ingredients when a slam of the front door rocked her and almost caused her to fall. She did but into the arms of her loving mother. She shuddered because the air around them that was once filled with warm laughter and love had turned cold.  
  
"It's okay, I got you Katy. Don't worry, I've got you" Chloe said trying to comfort her scared little girl. By sitting in the chair and rocking her daughter back in forth in the chair. Then the door opened again and came his voice before he left.  
  
"Chloe! I'll be back, don't go anywhere!" he shouted before slamming the door shut and locking it. Not even giving her the chance to respond.   
  
Chloe heard the locks click signaling that he had indeed locked the door. "You alright, Katy-Bear?" she questioned.  
  
"I'm scared, mommy. Can we go to the park now?" Sarah asked re-opening her eyes and staring at the eyes of her mother. Sarah couldn't hold it in any longer as she began to cry and fear took control of her. Her body racking Chloe's arm and whimpering to the man's words. The man who constantly hurt her but hurt her mother even more. Emotionally and physically, yet he could never affect her mentality, she wouldn't have it. She knew better and Sarah knew eventually her mother would be saved by the man in armor.   
  
Chloe knew what was happening to her daughter and knew what would help her somewhat but not completely get rid of the fear. "Of course we can go to the park. Let me just get these cookies finished and place the spaghetti in a pan and then we can go. We can leave and enjoy some warm cookies this winter day, okay?" Chloe asked smiling.  
  
"Okay" Sarah said feeling a little bit better and stronger, as she got up and began helping Chloe prepare the cookies. Chloe smiled realizing now more than ever. Her life was this. This being her daughter and her music but more of her daughter than anything. Attending Julliard during the day sometimes wore her out but picking her daughter up from daycare always seemed to brighten her day even as hard as her days was. 'This is the life' Chloe thought smiling at the mess her daughter began to make with the flour.  
  
********  
  
(Elsewhere in New York)  
  
"Officer", said the Chief of Police to one of his best officers and then continued "I need you to go do something for me." Chief of Police, James Darwin had been watching one of his best slowly lose himself. He knew he needed a break. Knowing his officer had never truly recovered from whatever past he had. But he was in no condition for him to go out undercover or at least do his job right in this shape.  
  
"Yes sir" the officer said somewhat out of it. His mind had been off thinking elsewhere at the time. Back to Chicago and the girl who broke his heart.  
  
"Look, there is this special assignment I want you to, okay. Come here and listen carefully" Darwin said grinning at what he was about to say.  
  
The officer stepped in closer and listened closely to what the chief had to say.  
  
"GET YOU'RE A** together and go out and have some fun. Geez, your liking a walking zombie. I know this case your on is draining but take a little breather okay. Go to the park and enjoy some fresh air! That's an order! If you don't do it, I'll suspend you for a week for not following direct orders giving by the chief. Now go and I'll have someone check on you in a hour just to make sure your there enjoying the winter weather." he smiled.   
  
The officer stood back in shock. 'He couldn't do that really?' he thought. Not wanting to put up a fight he said, "You expect me to stay at a park a full hour? What am I suppose to do? Watch the kids swing and play hide-go-seek. What do I look like, a fu…"  
  
"Watch your mouth before I do something you'll regret" the chief said sternly. "And besides you have to stay there for at least 2 hours to really take up the view. Not the time's a wasting get going, son." the chief said patting him off.  
  
(10 Minutes Later)  
  
He was standing in the park and looking around, not believing the fact he was actually here. Not knowing what to do he walked over to a bench and sat down to think.  
  
*********  
  
"Katy, you got your jacket on sweetie? The cookies are cooled off now and we can go the park!" Chloe added enthusiastically. Not a second later was her daughter rushing into the kitchen with her jacket and gloves on. Chloe had to smile a bit and stifle a laugh because her daughter as young as she was, was smart but had decided today was 'Backwards Day'. Having put her shoes and gloves on wrong. Her gloves if put on correctly had her initials to her name on them S.W. not W.S. as she had them on now.  
  
Once everything was said and done the two were walking out the house. Chloe was somewhat reluctant, feeling scared as to what her boyfriend might do once he find out she left after he told her not to. But she left him a note. 'That should be good enough, I hope' she thought afraid to test it but she didn't want to disappoint her daughter. And her daughter's happiness meant more to her than what any man could do to her.   
Hand in hand, Chloe and Sarah stepped out the apartment and made the walk to the park. With the chunky chocolate chip cookies in hand.  
  
"Mommy?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"Yes, honey?" Chloe looking down at her daughter.  
  
"Do you miss my daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Everyday honey, everyday." Chloe answered.  
  
(Minutes Later)  
  
They had finally reached the park. And Chloe let loose Sarah's hand as she watched her daughter run off and hop onto a swing. She watched the glow on her Katy-Bear's face. Chloe smiled and said aloud "This is the life."  
  
************  
  
Chloe's boyfriend stepped into the apartment 20 minutes after she left and immediately smelled she had cooked dinner. Smiling he went into the kitchen expecting to see her figure in an apron over a warm stove cooking for him. But he didn't and anger rose up in him as he went all around the apartment searching for her and not having seen the note on the table. "WHERE THE F**K IS SHE!" he yelled punching his fist into the wall. 'Oh, she's going to get it when she gets back. I told her not to leave and she left! She must be laughing this up now. No one makes a fool of me. NO ONE!' he thought angrily. 


	3. Mindful Pains

Complicated Love  
Chapter 2 Mindful Pains  
  
  
  
Half a hour had lapsed and still he sat at the park. Still in denial as to how his chief manipulated into making him come here. 'What the hell am I going to do? I still have another, what hour and a half to go of watching kids pi** each other off!' he thought angrily. Until he felt a slight movement onto the edge of the other side of the bench. Not feeling up to turning around and seeing his new company he simply shrugged off the intruder. It was bad enough he had to be out in this weather at this time of the day. 'And for what!' anger shouting from the farthest corners of his bored conscience. Closing his eyes shut and taking in his current place he began to meditate on some levels. But all he was simply had been doing was cursing up the walls he had built around his heart and mind. Venting was his method to meditation, and was quite successful to him.   
  
Until he felt a piecing set of eyes staring him down. Not having been one to appreciate people with problems which involved them not having established a focus point besides him, a staring problem to him could be dealt with easily. Innocent bystander or not, if it was one of many things he hated, he hated hen people just stared. About to give the person a real quick piece of his mind, he opened in his eyes in shock.  
Shock for what he almost had said as his mouth just stood wide open in utter amazement. Here before him was the prettiest sight that his sore eyes had ever laid eyes on in a long time. And he smiled when he thought about his inferior mind sometimes. He couldn't believe what would of occurred if he said what he was in the process of saying.   
  
"Hello" he simply said to the person standing in front of him.   
  
************  
  
Chloe began walking to a bench as she stared at her daughter laughing and playing with other kids of her age. She soon parked herself at a bench that seemed to be occupied but the person seemed more enveloped in their own thoughts to have noticed her perch down onto the other side of it.   
  
Sitting in a quiet state, Chloe began to think of how to get her life together so that she could make a better one for her Sarah. 'Oh my Katy-Bear, I want something better for you than this' she thought silently blinking away tears. Thinking back to an incident that left her more than sure she needed to get away from her boyfriend. He had been getting out of control and had even come close to harming her daughter. Something Chloe knew she couldn't allow happen. Only if she knew how to get away from him. She remembered, the one time she had actually came close to it and how it had also became her last attempt…  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Hi Ms. Lane, come here to pick Sarah up early from daycare today?" the receptionist at 'Bouncing Babies All Day, Daycare.'  
  
Sounding as normal as she could in her position she said, "Yeah, I decided to surprise Sarah with a little walk in the park and a trip to toy store. She's been practically begging for some teddy bear and I just couldn't say no to her. You've seen how she can get!"  
  
Laughing at how true her statement was the receptionist replied, "Well, I'll go get her and I believe her things are already packed so just give me a minute and you two will be on your way"  
  
Minutes later Chloe and Sarah were on a bus to the bus station.   
  
"Mommy, this isn't the way to home. Where are we going?" Sarah asked with her curiosity getting the better of her because she couldn't wait any longer for her other surprise. Already being surprised with an early visiting by her mother and a stop at the toy store had made her day. Now she was getting even more excited, for what seemed to be her biggest gift.  
  
"Well sweetie, you know how I'm always telling you about your grandparents. We're going to surprise them. They haven't seen you since you were a baby and I'm sure they'd love to see you again. Then you can meet some of your other family. Your father's family specifically as well. They don't even know about you but they will once we get in town. And I'm sure they'll love you!" Chloe said trying to sound as chipper as she could even though she was afraid. Afraid he might find her and do to her what she had been trying to run-away from.  
  
(20 Minutes Later)  
  
They were stepping off the bus and entering the Greyhound bus station. Once inside Chloe got the shock of her life. There he was standing as bold as day and staring at her evilly. She gripped her daughters hand tighter as she watched him slowly approach her. When he finally made it to her, Chloe realized she had stopped breathing and began inhaling sharply the minute he stepped closer. Tears coming down her face and she felt her palms becoming wet as she still clung to her daughter's small hand.  
  
He smiled at her reaction, it was priceless, "Now, now Chloe. This isn't the time for crying, you've already done all the wrong you could do. Trying to sneak away and not say good-bye. Now that was just plain rude of you" he said as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek which made her shutter and whimper under his touch.   
  
Feeling herself become quite fragile she spoke up, "How did you find out?" she whispered and began sniffling harder and harder to retain her tears which just kept coming no matter how hard she tried.  
  
"Well, aren't we the curious one. I was wondering what would make you feel you were smart enough to leave without my knowledge. And the daycare called, it seems Sarah here left her little Susie doll." he said as he smiled down to Sarah. She was beginning to pick up on her mother's fright which led her to shed a few tears of her own.   
  
"Mommy, why are you crying? Mommy?" Sarah stopped as she watched in horror her mother become slapped across her face with a hearty hand.   
  
He gripped Chloe's chin to face it to him and said, "Next time you f***ing decide to skip town without me knowing make sure, and I mean make complete sure that I'm dead! Because that is the only way you'll every get away from me. Now lets go HOME!" he said emphasizing the last part.  
  
The car ride home was one full of somber regret and quiet exchanging of pity between Sarah to her mother. Never being able to quite understand why her mother let him hurt her so much and so often.   
From the back seat of the car, Sarah slid her hand to the side of the passenger seat and touched her mother and whispered, "I love you."  
  
Chloe smiled even in the midst of what she knew would happen once they did get home. He was far from finished with her for the evening, not by a long shot.   
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
By the time Chloe looked back up her daughter had approached the guy to the opposite side of her on the bench and before she could react he had said, "Hello" to her little girl.  
TBC… 


	4. Meeting Someone New

Complicated Love  
Chapter 3 Meeting Some New  
  
  
  
Sarah stared at the guy a little bit more before she said, "Hi."  
  
Looking at the little girl, he couldn't help but smile at her timing nor her spirit in which he could sense. It was a presence about her and no doubt she inherited it from her mother or father at least. "And what's your name?" he asked as he lifted his head from his hands.  
  
"My mommy told me I'm not suppose to talk to strangers nor tell them my name," she stated quite frankly.  
  
Chloe came rushing over at this time and looked down to the gentlemen to say, "I'm sorry" but she didn't. His eyes took her in and swallowed her whole as he had the gaze of… only a feeling could describe and even then she couldn't format them into words. Then she finally spoke after the long pause, "I'm sorry. My daughter does seem to be of the persistent type and she just LOVES to meet new people. I guess something about you caught her attention" Chloe smiled.  
  
He smiled back, and studied her face. Afraid that if he didn't that the angel's face my vanish. She was a thing of beauty and now he could truly understand and appreciate the product of what was her daughter because of it. "No problem…" he said hinting to know her name.  
  
Holding out her hand to shake, as he placed his in hers. A jolt shat past her and with the adreanaline that came from it she said, "Chloe, Chloe Lane."  
  
He smiled at how the way she repeated herself. Almost as if she were nervous, but she had no reason to be. Her beauty flew past the largest mountain and eyes held the deepest of depth than any of earth's core. He knew then and there he wanted to explore the caves. That of what was this Chloe Lane. "Well, my name is…" he had started but was interrupted by her little girl.  
  
"Look mommy. He's got on a shiny button." Then Sarah stopped as she thought about it. 'He's going to be my mommy's knight and shining armor. She smiled as she could accept that. Sarah now forming a plan to get her mommy and knight together, although it might be difficult she would do it.   
  
He smiled at her eagle eyes and said, "Your right. This little shiny button is my badge, see NYPD. I'm a police officer. Here you want to hold it?" he said kneeling before her.  
  
Chloe could only smile at the interaction taking place before her eyes. 'If only…' she had began to think but knew nothing could come of this meeting besides this run-in and nothing more nor in the future.   
  
Sarah took hold of the badge and said, "Now you try my cookies!" Not sounding rude or harsh she handed him a cookie. He at first looked at Chloe for reassurance they were safe as he felt kind of scared in the funny way to taste them. Chloe nodded and mouthed "They're safe". He bit, literally. Biting into the cookies and the rich chocolate took his mouth to nirvana. 'It was delicious' he thought. And he was pretty sure she could tell by the way his eyes kept closing and rolling back in delight.  
  
"Good?" Chloe smiled.  
  
"Very" he said with his mouth full of chocolate morsels. Holding out his hand he began to say to Chloe, "Oh, by the way my name is.." and was stopped as he watched her eyes no longer meet his but sail past them to something that was beyond his shoulders. He turned to see a fellow looking not too pleased. And that's when he realized that might be her boyfriend or the little girl's father. Not having questioned her on the matter, one could only assume.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go." Chloe said hastingly as she grabbed Sarah's hand and gave the officer back his shield. "Thanks again for being so nice to my daughter" and with that she was off.  
  
As Chloe walked over to him a feeling of dread watched onto her and she knew what would be coming next. But she couldn't but remember that she never caught the guys name. But she knew she would never forget about him. 'Never' she thought as she soon was at length to her boyfriend and he said nothing. But immediately began walking to the direction of their apartment as she followed behind him quietly and with her head held low.  
************  
  
Standing in the park still he watched her and her child vanish. He looked down and felt his heartbreak but he knew he couldn't get close to anybody again. Maybe it was for the best he didn't learn more about Chloe Lane. 'Maybe' he thought, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from the girl too much longer. Especially if he ever saw her again. "And that's a big IF" he thought as he looked down to his watch. Only 2 minutes left in the park. 'Might as well enjoy it' he thought as he sat back on the bench and began to meditate. 


	5. A New Day w/ Old Pains

Complicated Love  
Chapter 4 A New Day w/ Old Pains  
  
  
  
Chloe awakened the next day with a pain. Swollen and her body felt stiffened as she looked to her left at him still sleeping soundly. Their was once a time when she use to live for mornings which she woke up in his arms and could turn to look at him, then knew everything would be perfect. He use to be her everything. So kind, understanding, loving, and most importantly faithful to her in all aspects. She remembered their times back in Salem. Happy memories is what she lived on now when it came to him. When in depth, she trusted him with her all. Even when she finally decided to move on with a child. Giving into him and how much she knew that he would never hurt her. So she gave her heart away again but once they got to New York she soon realized it was a short lived happy feeling of finding a new love.  
  
Chloe felt him move a slight bit under the covers which caused her body to jump in panic. But he had just simply been rolling over. He now laid facing her which brought a tear to her eye. How could the man still sleep like an angel but be sent from the devil's own flames. How could he love her so but still hurt her the way he did. Chloe shuddered remembering the night before when they finally reached the apartment.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
He unlocked the door and stood behind the door waiting for the two to enter. As they did so, he tripped Chloe up which caused her to fall and Sarah came running to her mother's side.   
  
"Go to your room, sweetie" Chloe pleaded as the tears began to rush from her eyes and landed on the carpet in heavy thuds. She used her palms to push herself back to a standing position which only caused her to be kicked back down.   
  
"STOP! Your hurting her!" Sarah screamed at the enraged man, who was to her the cause of all of her mother's scars.  
  
"No honey, go! Go to your room, and hurry" Chloe said coughing up blood and saliva. Choking on her tears as she just stayed in a position of all fours. She pushed Sarah to go to her room, which was useless she was her daughter, she was a fighter. And that is what scared Chloe the most about coming home.  
  
"Get up!" he shouted to Chloe.  
  
Chloe could do nothing but obey as she used one hand to hold her stomach and attempt to stand once again. Feeling quite weak she stood but was shaking and quite wobbly. Her hair covered her face like a mop. She tried her best to lift her head, with the mind numbing migraine she began to have.   
  
Sarah hugged her mother tightly and Chloe held her with her available hand and said, "Sshh baby. Don't cry, but I need you to go…" and Chloe was interrupted by the yanking of her daughter from her arms.  
  
He pulled the little girl by her shoulder and practically through her to the couch. He turned to Sarah and said, "Get the he** out of here!"   
  
Chloe looked up at him wide-eyed and knew what she was doing. As she noticed her daughter weap even harder and had a floodgate of tears soak her pretty face. As he tried to walk over to her daughter to do God only knows what, Chloe jumped on his back. Which in effect caused him to fall to the ground and she began telling her daughter, "KATY-BEAR go, go and lock your door! Now!" she screamed at her daughter. "Please!"   
  
Sarah felt as if she couldn't leave, but jumped to the side of the couch and did a 3 step sprint to her room and closed the door hard. When Chloe heard it lock she felt safe. Safe in the way that a piece of her was. She looked down and soon realized he hadn't even so much as moved after she pounced on him. Which worried her, 'Did I kill him' she thought. But her answer was soon answered when he started moving from below her. She stood and got up as he did so too.  
  
Placing a hand on his head he looked at Chloe, then from out of nowhere he slapped her. And slapped her and slapped her. Slap after slap left Chloe shedding more blood than the last one. After he was tired, Chloe fell to the ground with a thud. She found herself becoming tired. Weak and so tired. He left the room a while and then returned.  
  
Chloe felt herself being picked up and being carried. Somewhat out of it she looked at him. He looked like the guy she met earlier. She stared at him with adoration written in her puffy eyes. He placed a kiss on her cheek, which caused her to smile. She felt him undressing her and then felt herself become picked up again as she felt her body become enveloped in warm water. He was washing off her face, from all the blood that lay on it. Though she jumped every now and then from the sting in certain areas. Still half in it and out of it she asked, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
He replied, "Because I'm sorry."  
  
She didn't reply. Instead she went to sleep thinking that she would be in good hands with the officer who presence had captivated her.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Chloe turned around after being off into her own world, looked at him again. She now realized she had been dreaming about the other guy taking care of her. But she still felt she needed to see him again. She had no idea where to start off until she remembered he said he was a police officer for the NYPD. But there were so many precincts, 'Where am I going to start?' she thought. Blowing a sigh of air through her mouth she realized it was hopeless. Even if she did see him again what would she say, 'Hey, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop at the police station to report my abusive boyfriend and see if maybe me and you, could go out to a movie or something?' she thought realizing she would sound like a complete idiot. Going to the movies? Come on, she wasn't a school girl back in high school. "But how I would almost give anything to live one of those days again," Chloe said aloud not realizing she was being listened to.  
  
Outside her door stood her daughter. Sarah knew her mother would be waking up around this time. She was about to knock when she heard her mother's comment. Being the girl she was, Sarah figured it must have been the days her mother was truly happy. And that was back in high school, when she was dating her father. Sarah knocked on the door and then opened it, not waiting for a reply.  
  
"Mommy you ready to take me to Daycare?" Sarah asked. She liked being away from home. But away from him especially.  
  
Chloe smiled at her and said, "Yeah, let mommy just get on her clothes so that after she drops you off she can go to school. You know mommy's still studying to be a famous opera singer" adding the extra posture of someone with high confidence and her head held high. Chloe kneeled in front of her daughter to add, "And so that you can have a better life."  
  
"My life is already better. I have you as a mommy," Sarah smiled. And exited the room so that she could ready as well.  
  
Chloe thanked god everyday for blessing her with sweetest little girl. She sighed and began to pick up some clothes then left the bedroom. Closing the door quietly so that she would not disturb him as he slept.  
  
As Chloe got showered and ready in the bathroom, Sarah got her a few cookies from the fridge and placed them in the microwave. 'I can lure my mommy's knight with this bait,' she thought smiling at her genius idea.  
  
*********  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Chief Darwin was grabbing a cup of Joe when he noticed the smile planted on his officer's face. Very confused he walked over to his desk and said, "Now what has you smiling so hard Bozo? Just the other day it was hard enough to get you to blink and today your looking like you should be offering advice to people thinking about committing suicide."  
  
He smiled as he kept remembering Chloe. "Nothing, nothing but I wouldn't go that far as being a counselor" he said to his boss.  
  
Darwin smiled because he knew just exactly what to have his officer do today, "Look I need you to do me a favor. You know what, it's not even that. Your assignment today is to do my daughter one as I promised I would send over one of our finest here to her Daycare and talk to the kids."  
  
He looked up to his boss in utter disbelief once again and before he could say anything, his chief spoke again.  
  
"And did I mention this is an non-negotiable. Oh and officer your to be needed at 10 and its…" Darwin looked down at his watch "and it's about quarter past 9. I say you best get a rush on" as he once again patted his officer off and walked back into his office.   
  
Staring blankly at the shut door, he got up from his desk chair and began muttering words that the little kids sure didn't need to pick up on. Then he realized he didn't even know what Daycare he was suppose to be going to.  
  
And as if his boss was reading his mind he said, "You are to go to 'Bouncing Babies All Day, Daycare!" shouting from his chair Darwin said.  
  
Taking his jacket from the back of his chair he began his journey to his car and then to the daycare.  
*******  
(10 minutes Later)  
  
  
"Look Mommy I can read the sign now 'Bouncing Babies All Day, Daycare"  
  
Chloe smiled as she opened the door for her daughter and saw that Penny was working today. "Hey Penny, it seems I'm going to have to be running a little later than usual. Can you do me a favor? (Penny nodded for her to continue) Do you think you could watch Sarah for me? It might be a little late before I get in."  
  
Penelope, one of Chloe's oldest friends. Who was also from Salem had become one of Chloe's closest confidants while in New York. Although she didn't know of the circumstances of her boyfriend, Penelope often suspected something. "Sure, Chloe and you go now. Your late for class," Penelope said rushing Chloe out the door.  
  
Chloe left and began walking off as the officer was just pulling up.  
  
Sarah was glad to hear from 'Aunt Penny' that their guest speaker was an officer. She could only hope as she reached out her pocket and pulled out the chunky chocolate chip cookies.   
  
"Please be him" she silently chanted to herself.  
  
As the doors to the Daycare opened….  
  
  
  
TBC…. 


	6. Meet Officer...

Complicated Love  
Chapter 5: Meet Officer…  
  
  
  
Penny made her way back to the front door of the Daycare as the officer stepped in. "Daddy must of sent you, didn't he?" Penny said looking somewhat annoyed. 'He always does this' she thought rolling her eyes and turning them back to the man.  
  
He looked at her confused. Wasn't she expecting him or someone else. Did she even want him there. Clearly he was missing something so he spoke up, "Yes your father sent me but guessing from the way your looking. This isn't what you were hoping for. But I can leave, I mean its not to late for somebody else to come in my place if that was what you were wanting," he said politely.  
  
Penny was astounded by his generosity and kindness even due to her nature initially to him. Shaking her mind clearly she said to him, "No" smiling she continued and said, "The kids will love you. But you were right about one thing. Is it too much that girl ask to see her father every now and then besides at holiday dinners? (Penny said saddened and looking down to the floor)"  
  
Hugging her he said, "Aw, I wouldn't trip off the boss, your father. Hey, he even deprives me of attention by giving me a little bit too much," he smiled. Seeing that she eased up from her earlier reaction to him he asked, "So what am I suppose to do? Just preach to them about my job, tell them about one of my stories that dealt with a case? I'm up for anything right about now."  
  
Once again pleased with his attitude she began not to care that her father had broken his word again. "Well, if you can give me like 10 minutes to get organized you can present to the kids whatever you are comfortable with about sharing. As long as you realize you are talking to kids who age range from 5 years old and younger. Be my guest to just into the playroom right now if you want and get a feel of the environment," she said to him as she did one of the similar actions her father would of done by patting him on his back.  
  
He smirked about the similarities they shared as he stepped into the play area and something automatically caught his interest. It was her. The daughter of the woman who he had met yesterday in the park. Walking over to the little girl he noticed she was seated at a table with a baggie full of cookies that had steamed up the bag. They must have still been warm.  
  
"Hi, remember me?" he asked stepping up to her.   
  
She wrapped him up in a hug and choosing to avoid his question just for now. "You're here and that's all that matters now. Here, I brought you these cookies," Sarah said handing them to him.  
  
He took them with open hands and puzzled as to how she knew, "Did you know I was coming? I mean how would you know, I just found out for myself I was gong to be presenting here. But thank you for bringing them"  
  
Sarah smiled as she replied, "I knew me and mom would eventually see you again. And I brought the cookies as bait to make you come, and see it worked. Now you're here and you can help mommy! Of course I remember you, mommy does too."  
  
He smiled with the fact that she was thinking of him as he was about her. But it faded when he said, "So your father didn't seem to pleased to seem me. Nor did you mother seem overwhelmed to see him as well. Can you explain that to me?" he questioned.  
  
Sarah was about to answer when her Aunt came over.  
  
Penny walked over to the two and said, "So you've met my niece, Sarah. Entertaining the guest with your moms delicious cookies I see. Seems someone is trying to impress somebody" Penny smiled then turned to the officer and said, "Well if your ready I'll like to announce you to the class."  
  
He nodded his head yes but turned to Sarah and said, "I'll come back to talk to you later."  
  
He saw her little face light up and that made his day as he was now standing in front of the class with Penny. She stepped in front of him to get the attention of the class.  
  
Clearing her throat loudly the children silenced quickly and Penny continued, "Class I'd like you to meet our guest speaker. Officer Jason Welles" …..  
  
  
TBC…. 


	7. In the Darkness

Complicated Love  
Chapter 6: In the Darkness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe looked to the auditorium clock again to check the time. Letting out a sigh of relief she breathed out, "Only a minute to go."  
  
And that minute came as quickly as she said, when the teacher announced that class was finally dismissed and rehearsal for the school musical would be vastly approaching so auditions would also be taking place tomorrow night around the same time.   
  
It was 11:21 PM when Chloe was finally stepping out Julliard. And was she ever tired, the thought of just passing out onto the concrete came to mind as she really didn't care at the time. But she needed to get to Penny's house to pick up her little Katy-Bear. Then go home.   
  
'Go home to what?' she thought. Rubbing her head as she felt a headache forming she rounded the corner of the campus to the gates. When the sudden awareness of her not being alone began to take over her thoughts.  
  
She felt a pair of eyes burning the nape of her neck and it irked her beyond anything. Not willing to turn around and face the intruder she increased her speed. Then that's when it happened. Being pushed to the ground and landed heavily upon on by another body.   
  
It had to be a male, since the urgency of what he was trying to do to her was becoming. And it was poking her on the small of her back.   
  
Trying to use force and shift her body quickly to get out of his grasp hadn't worked. But earned her a pretty fierce hit to the head which ultimately caused her to blackout.  
  
"Jackpot" the attacker said as he was eyed her body. And having surveyed his surrounding earlier she was his for the picking. "Yum yum" he grinned  
  
*************  
  
Jason was driving along in his expedition and knew he was approaching the school quickly. Having driven about 65 mph in a 30 zone he was officer. Who was going to shop him? That and he needed to see her. After having had that conversation with her daughter he more than ever wanted to see her. Looking at the clock on his radio he thought, 'Damn! Its 11:15 she's probably gone by now.'  
  
Driving and circling the area for a few minutes, Jason realized she hadn't left yet because she would of at least still been in the proximity of the area. The only character he came across seemed to have only been lurking around the school, which was a bit odd but Jason knew he didn't have time for it. He need to run inside the huge building and into the music department to search for her. Or maybe try to catch her as she left out.   
  
Pulling his car into an available parking spot a block away from the school he sprinted to reach the front of Julliard when something caught his eye along the way. He couldn't quite make out what it was. But it seemed to be a figure carrying a body off and…wait her body appeared to be limp. Then the way her hair began to swing in the wind caused Jason to stumble to find the words, 'Chloe?' he thought…  
  
  
  
  
TBC…. 


	8. Knight in Shining Armor

Complicated Love  
Chapter 7: Knight in Shining Armor  
  
  
  
  
Jason without thought to mind walked over to the stranger and the closer he got the more the anger heated. No way was this guy about to steal this angel who had just entered his life. It would be over his dead body that was for damn sure.  
  
Jason began sprinting and before he knew he was behind the guy, he tapped the guy on the shoulder and said politely, "Excuse me" then it was lights out for the guy. Jason caught Chloe's body before it slipped the guys possession and hit the ground. He carried her in his arms, rocking her as he ran back to his expedition.  
  
Once he was in the parking lot did he really look at her. Even in light of the situation she appeared to be beautiful with the moonlight reflecting her face. He felt her stir but it didn't seem to be a huge deal as she began to softly snore.  
  
It caused him to smile as he placed her sleep body into the passenger seat of his car. He ran to the other side and immediately started the car.  
  
Smiling at the fact he would be taking her back to 'his place' was amusing. Here he was taking home a beautiful woman he had only known for about a day. When the car came to a stop at a red light, Jason took it at that time to rub her cheek. And for a moment he felt her move into it. But only for a moment as the light was green and it was time to buckle down and get serious. Then Jason thought about something, 'Did I put on her seatbelt?'   
  
**********  
  
Chloe felt herself being carried again but this time was different. She felt it was actually happening and it wasn't just her dream guy, it was him in the flesh. She was placed on a bed and that's when her eyes fluttered open slightly.  
  
"So it is you," she smiled to him. He looked back to her not having known he had awakened her as he laid her onto the bed. "What's your name?"  
  
He smiled at her not becoming frantic or nervous but more in a content and comfortable manner she had acted. "Yeah, its me. My name is Jason, Jason Welles. Chloe, Chloe Lane" he smiled as he reached to shake her hand.  
  
She took it and placed it to her lips, "Thank you."  
  
He grasped her hands and sat besides her. Getting concerned he questioned, "That guy he didn't…I mean he hadn't hurt you or anything did he?"  
  
"No, if it wasn't for you. You, my knight in shining armor."  
  
He smiled at her reference for him before he said, "I'd whether prefer the term hero. (Smiling widely) Your own personal hero, Chloe."  
  
Yawning and dozing off she said, "Okay my own personal hero. Goodnight, my knight." Falling asleep happy that she knew she would actually be waking with a better morning. Sarah was safe and with Penny. And her boyfriend could be in dead in ditch for all she cared. This was now her time. So she would bask in it.  
  
Jason tucked her in and thought, 'I'm never going to let you go. If only I could make sense of what your daughter was telling me this morning?' he thought as he kissed her cheek goodnight. And was tempted to place a small kiss to her lips but decided not to.   
  
"Night Chloe," Jason said closing her door and stepping into his living room. He sat down on the couch in front of the fire place and before he knew it he was knocked out. Dreaming of his new interest and his new goals. Which would include her and her beautiful child.  
  
Dreaming to himself his mind said, "But what about Belle?"  
  
  
  
TBC….. 


	9. Morning Afterwards

Complicated Love  
Chapter 8: Morning Afterwards  
  
  
  
  
Jason sat up on the couch. After having had a long and sleepless night of his constant past. The past that included her and the pain that followed with the knowledge of her. Pain and emotion that he would not let interfere with his future. He made a mistake letting her control his life for so long. But now he had become stronger and he would need to be to do what he had to do to win the heart of Chloe. He knew he wanted her and after the conversation with her daughter yesterday, he had more of a determination to have her. Moving past the contents of her luscious body, her beautiful mind, he wanted to be the bearer of her heart as she could be with his.  
  
Yet with all put aside, something kept nagging at him. The thought of what was said by her daughter still unnerved him and scared him to the core. He couldn't believe some of the things she said, she witnessed, or been apart of. How could he, but then again it had explained a lot. Remembering what Sarah said took Jason back to yesterday at the daycare and his time spent speaking with the girl.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
After the talk with the whole class about what Jason's job was all about, he began to walk back to where Sarah sat combing a dolls hair. The doll's hair was so badly mangled and she was having quite a bit of a difficult time getting a comb to go straight through it. Getting constantly snagged up in the middle of making a smooth completion to the dolls tip.  
  
"Hey Sarah!" Jason said coming to the child and grabbing a little people's chair he would somehow manage to sit on. Grunting and sighing heavily he finally got seated as comfortable as he would. His butt might have been a big cushion but it sure had difficulty with seating.  
  
Sarah looked up to the man and smiled at him. Watching him manage to sit himself down caused her to laugh uncontrollably at how reluctant he was on giving up. He could of just settled on placing his bottom on the floor but he didn't seem the one to just settle on things if he started something. "Hi Officer Welles."  
  
"You can just call me Jason, Sarah. After all I don't address you Ms…" he droned out for her to finish the statement. In hopes he would find out the last name of her father.  
  
"It's the same as my mothers, Lane. But I see what you are saying Mr. … I mean Jason.. But I was taught to address adults by last name. Mommy says its respect" she smiled to him.  
  
Nodding his head he looked at her and thought of a way to get answers out of her. He felt bad for trying to question the girl in the first place but it seemed only appropriate if he wanted to pursue Chloe Lane and in order to do so, he needed answers. Still he didn't want to become to personal or cause the little girl any inconvenience at the same time. Opening his mouth to start something he was quickly hushed by the movement of the girl's lip and the words that flew out her small pink mouth.  
  
"I have no father. It's just me, mommy, and him. But he doesn't love her. He just hurts her. That's not love, right? You don't hurt people you love, right Jason? Nor do you see mean things or keep away from people they love. Mommy is always crying at night sometimes and he is always doing magic on her…" she said with a tear escaping from her eye. Gliding slowly down her cheek and coming to the end of its rope as it splattered onto the doll's blond head of hair that still lay tangled with the comb in it. Sarah left the comb unoccupied as she wiped any spread of further tears from her eyes.  
  
Not wanting to question what she meant by her words since Jason had some idea he spoke softly and asked, "What do you mean, Sarah? What type of magic?" Leaning down to her and looking into her teary red eyes. His face fell at the saddened expression written all over her face. From the silent whimper of her mouth. The tremble with the rapid movement of her eye. And the constant sniffle of her nose. He saw it all. So in return he fought his hardest not to cry. He wanted to be strong for whatever she might have to say. But reaching out and hold her would not hurt. So he embraced her in a loving hug and shushed her river of tears to a slow stream and said, "I'm here now. Don't worry. Just tell me, Sarah and I'll try my best to help. I'll protect you."  
  
"Mommy too?" she said lowly.  
  
"And her too" Jason said reassuringly. Once again he silenced to Sarah as she opened up to speak once again.  
  
"The magic is suppose to be good. That's what I always thought. But the purple isn't pretty nor good. Every time I try to touch it mommy flinches. She'll go in the room with him and come out after all the yelling and noises with purple and blue marks. Then she'll get her makeup and take a bath like she's about to go out. But the purple will be gone. She call's it magic but it's never good. She is always wears pain when magic does happen. And he doesn't help, he pushes her around. Then there was this one time, I never told mommy about but she was there. She just couldn't move. And I cried, choked up when I came from my room and saw her lying in a pool of her own blood. I jumped on his back and hit him. He in return smacked me then through me onto the couch. She didn't see it, and I never said anything. I didn't want anymore magic that night. Magic, no" she let out looking to Jason for his reaction after having spent the whole time fumbling with her fingers and looking to them.  
  
Jason's mouth hung open for a second but he couldn't allow her to see it as he quickly closed it. "No more magic from now on, I promise. I'll always be here for you mommy. I swear" he said kissing her forehead lightly. "No more"  
  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
There was more talk but that had been the highlight of it all. From that talk Jason gained more he could ever. Thanks to Sarah he had been able to save Chloe last night as well. When all of a sudden a feeling of him being watched shook his body. Turning to the heated stare he smiled wildly and said, "Good morning my lady. Sleep well?"  
  
Walking to him and taking a seat besides him on the couch she said, "Perfectly but" she stopped as he interrupted her.  
  
"But it could have been better if I were in bed with you. I know, I know. Don't worry next time, I'll be sure to join you" he smiled to her devilishly.   
  
Chloe laughed to his face and said, "Ha. Right Welles, Jason Welles (mocking him from last night). I was saying but I missed my daughter. But if you want to play this game well two can."  
  
"You know, I have always wondered how 3 could too. See I know this one (and looking to her he smiled at her un-amused look). Okay, I'm just kidding. I'd rather just have you all to myself" Jason concluded. He moved closer to her and breathed down her neck then moved back up to her ear and seductively whispered, "But only when I think your ready."  
  
Chloe stared blankly and watched him draw back. Her heart was racing and her senses were running wildly with passion. Why had he just done that? Controlling herself she made a promise to herself. After she checked in with Sarah and made sure she got to school, she would pay Jason a visit. 'Let the games begin,' Chloe thought wickedly waving to Jason and blowing a kiss to him as she got up from the couch. Beginning to walk back to his room, her back was facing him she pulled off her shirt. And feeling his eyes watching she unhooked her bra and used her one arm to cover her exposed flesh. Using her other arm to throw the bra to his face she said, "I think I am going to need some extra clothes. I think I'll just a burrow a few of yours if you don't mind." Turning to him and still covering herself she asked innocently, "You don't, do you?"  
  
Jason wide-eyed just simple shook no and watched her smile then walk off. 'Okay I'm definitely NOT going to win this round' he thought as he quickly turned on the tube to calm the sudden rush of blood flow to his southern body parts.  
  
  
  
  
TBC…… 


	10. U.C. Life

Complicated Love  
Chapter 9: U.C. Life  
  
  
  
  
  
Waking up the morning with a splitting headache, she reached over to the nightstand and slapped the annoying sound of the alarm clock that flashed 9:21 Am largely. Which meant she was late, in all the chaos of the night before did she think to set it appropriately.  
  
Still leant over to the other side of his bed and her arm still lay heavily on the nightstand she picked up the glass of liquor to the right. Not caring what the contents of it possessed she swished it into her mouth quickly and let out a sigh of having had her thirst quenched. She looked down to the body that lie under her questioningly. Not as more of a question as to how he got here, but whether on why she kept doing this night after night, guy after guy.   
  
Once this late night creeping was called for, but now it became more than business and a figment of pleasure for her youthful body. She teased them, taunted then, and seduced them to do her bidding at whim.  
  
Getting off of the man that lay sleeping soundly she rolled off his bed and onto her side once more to a sitting position. Reaching over to obtain her bra that seemed to be badly wrinkled as it hung over the headboard. Next grabbing her boots, pants, and top she exited the bedroom with no second thoughts nor regrets.  
  
Going to the bathroom she eyed her reflection in misery. Loathing at how her eyes dragged all the way to her red nose. The stained lipstick of red shade from the night before that still appeared lightly on her lips. Eyeballs dancing with red flames and she looked down to the sink bowl having finally getting disgusted with what she saw.   
  
Turning on the hot and cold water she quickly splashed some on her face to wake her up further. Then grabbing a face towel to dry off the last remaining drops of water and quickly dressing in the clothes she wore the night before. Once finished she left the bathroom in a rush, grabbed her purse and keys then left the apartment without as so much as a goodbye or any last comments. No, "I had a goodtime last night, maybe we should do it again sometime", or any "I'd love to do this again sometime soon, how about I give you my number and we can hook up later, okay?" There were never words said in these moments of the day afterwards.  
  
Walking out to her car in the parking lot she quickly spotted the midnight blue Honda Accent. Hopping into and pulling out to what was now a thing of the past.  
***********  
  
Jason walked into the station cheerier than usual which had the boss a little bit more than curious for the sudden change.  
  
"Welles! Get your ass over here, son, I need to speak with you for a moment."  
  
Jason stopped whistling as he floated across the room to where his boss stood in front of his desk. He was too happy to even care why he had been over there in the first place. Chloe had spent the night at his house, agreed to a date with him tonight and Sarah would join them as well, she had also agreed to let him into her life a little bit. Giving him the perfect chance to let her get a look into other possibilities of happiness since she only had her daughter to seek some from before, but now she would have him.  
  
"Yeah boss?" Jason said warmly and placing a smug grin on his face.  
  
Quirking his eye in suspicion he played dumb to why his once dull officer seemed so cheery, he already knew. 'He finally got him some' is what the chief thought. But not allowing his mind to travel that path he went to what he had been about to ask Jason before, "Have you spoken with Officer Thomas? I haven't received any phone call from her saying she would be in late. Do you have any idea where she could be?"  
  
"Uhhhh, no but um I'm sure she'll be here. It's normal for her to be late, she's a woman for goodness sakes, what more can you expect. She moves like a turtle when she is here anyways" Jason concluded mater of factly.  
  
  
Stepping up the young woman said, "Now what was that Sparky. I move like a turtle, huh?" Smiling she patted him on the back from behind and moving past him to see the chief. Placing an apologetic smile on her face she whimpered out an amusing, "Sorry, boss but if it means anything, I showered unlike some other people I know." Looking to Jason who played goofy and began to sniff his under arms to make sure he was 'Sure'.  
  
Laughing lightly the chief spoke up, "Well Thomas just don't let it happen again. Now you two, both back to work, I need to finish reviewing a few cases. So I'll talk with you both later about this special assignment I need you two to work on." Walking off the chief smiled and continued walking from the two.  
  
Turning around to her, Jason said, "So why are you REALLY late, huh?"  
  
Blushing and somewhat feeling overly guilty she looked down to say, "Finding something to wear is a bitch. I mean you can only wear certain things to work. I mean I just couldn't very well show up in any old thing. So I had to put back the hooker boots and save the leather skirt for another time."  
  
Now throwing his own suspicios glare he replied, "Riiiiight. Well you have quite a few messages and I was told to pass that on. So if I were you I would stop by my desk to see what the urgency was of whoever it was trying to reach you so badly. You sure do know how to whip them up real good, huh" Jason said sarcastically.  
  
Coming back with her own venom she replied, "Right, that's why your still here inhaling the air I breath because that's as close to me you'll ever get, Sparky. Now go lapping to your desk, your doggy breath is giving me a headache."  
  
Laughing and patting her on her back as he walked off he said, "Aw you really need to do something about your upper lip if it gives you such a pain in the head. They do have procedures for your type of problem. Bye" Jason smirked walking off before she could make any further comment.  
  
'You sly dog' she smiled as she watched Jason walk off. Rushing over to her desk to see who it was that called she sat down in her seat as she pressed the blinking light.  
  
  
"Rella. It's me, look I know you don't want to talk to me but I finally found you after searching for you, for what seems like forever. Please call me. You have my number. I'll be coming to see you soon, don't push me away. I love you, Rella. I love you"   
  
*Beep*  
"Rella, hey look I gotta go, I'll call you back with what I have to tell you. I love you."  
  
*Beep*   
  
*Beep*  
  
*Click*  
  
There had only been 2 messages and plenty of other written on note pads about the caller. In only a short period of 2 days had so many messages piled high on her desk from him.  
  
Looking at one note harshly that had been written by him. Which meant he was in town and had stopped by earlier or so. Since it was the one on top which read:  
  
  
Rell, I know I am the last person you want to speak to  
But I do love you and please don't ever forget what we  
Shared, I need to speak with you ASAP. I'll call you later  
Please be expecting me because I love you.  
  
Always and Forever Yours,  
Shawn D.  
  
  
  
Letting only a tear escape her eye she balled up the piece of paper.  
  
"No more will you ever hurt me, Shawn, no more. I don't care how much you still love me….or how very much I'm still in love with you" she said with a balled fist in power.  
  
Going into some paper work to engage her mind into, no longer had it been 5 minutes before she heard a secretary say, "Your looking for Ariel Thomas? I believe officer Thomas is here, can you wait just a sec?"  
  
  
TBC…… 


	11. And the Plot begins....

Complicated Love  
Chapter 10: And the Plot begins….  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel sat staring blankly. She was trapped at her own desk. The idea of the person who came to see her could be no one other than Shawn. He had been leaving her message after message and now he had finally returned to stay true to his word. She couldn't run any further from her past. He had finally caught up with her and she would now have to face the past.  
  
Going back to paper work, she looked at the documents but saw nothing as she waited for when the secretary would approach her with the news she had a visitor.  
  
"It's a young man who says he needs to speak with you desperately" the secretary would add, "and he seems to be a quite handsome fellow. You sure do know how to pick them Thomas. I'll send him right over."  
  
And then she would faced with the duty of glimpsing into the brownies of those of a very good-looking Shawn Brady. He was her everything every time she stared into those eyes of his that one could become lost in, but he had only allowed her the power to do so. With him, he was her king and to him she was his queen of his kingdom. Anything she wanted he would give to her plus some. You can conclude that with their making love or just passionate sex sessions the two once shared on rainy nights and bundling up by the fire, plus the desire of their mounted heat of 2 body's being an equal amount of one.  
  
The image disappeared as a shadow hovered over her, and the secretary who was usually chipper said with glum to her voice, "Rella, you have someone here to see you"  
  
"I know"  
  
And she walked off from her desk with her head hung low and not ready to face the image of the person not yet. Not now but finally reaching the front of the police station she looked to the eyes of a true surprise.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!"  
  
This was a true surprise, especially since it wasn't Shawn and been the last person on the face of this world she would ever want to see. She would prefer to die first before seeing them and especially like this…  
*********  
  
Chloe came into the apartment and upon entering it quickly got her things ready. She finally had had help, Jason, and one of her first things she was set on doing was moving out. She got the shock of her life when she saw him home actually. He wasn't usually home at this time. And she didn't realize it at first, but the apartment was clean. She knew she hadn't done it, and looking at how he rested in their bed made her notice how calm and at peace he seemed.  
  
He moved an inch then rolled completely over and as if he sensed her, spoke up, "Where have you been all night?"  
  
His eyes weren't even open, which scared Chloe as she found her courage and knew this isn't what she wanted anymore. She had regained that backbone she had somehow lost a longtime ago when she got involved with him. "I spent the night at a friends house"  
  
"Who? It wasn't Penelope's since I called there and she had no idea where you were. So I'll ask you one more time before I lost my temper and I'm forced to do something I don't want to do especially since we'll be having a visitor over today and I don't think I need to resort to having you look unpreventable now do I?"  
  
"It's not of your concern who's place I was at, that's my business and as for having a visitor over, WE won't. You will, I won't be here. I'm gone, me and Sarah or leaving so I'm going to pack our stuff and if that's all you needed to say I hope those last words were really worth it," Chloe said with power and venom backing her words. He was awake then and staring wide-eyed at her actions as she continued to pack and then once she assembled all her clothes she went to gathering Sarah's belongings.  
  
He through on a pair of jeans and quickly left their bedroom and watched by the door as she was packing Sarah's bear into a large suitcase.  
  
"And where do you think your going?"  
  
"None of your damn business" and as she gathered the last stuffed animal came to the doorway in which he blocked by standing in the way. Calming her raging body she stood in a furious stance, "Excuse me"  
  
"I asked you a question."  
  
"And I answered the ignorant piece of shit. Now can you please move or do I NEED to resort to uncalled for actions?" Chloe said staring intensely to his eyes. The eyes which once carried so much love in them. The eyes she once loved so well and knew so much but things had changed, he had became different.  
  
"You can't be serious? Do you actually think your scaring me? Hell, do you think your actually going anywhere, I let you even get this far to see how much fun it's going to be to knock you back down."  
  
Stepping close to his face. Their lips were close and their faces were close to being meshed together but this time it was nothing intimate about the situation and in a low whisper with amp to it, "I'd like to see you try. Will it make you feel like more of a man to hit me? Then hit me but I'm not staying here, there's no fucking way I'm staying with anything less than a man because that is what you've become. Your just the lousy and measly excuse to what happens to a good man gone wrong. Because the guy I fell in love and gave my all to died along time ago. So I've lost two loves in one lifetime how's that for hurt. So if you think slapping me, or kicking the life out of me will make you feel better then do it. Because that is all you'll ever get out of me again."  
  
He stood shocked by the words, they struck a chord in him and he weakened to her. It had been a long time since he had stared in her eyes and that's when he realized he wasn't him at all. A corrupted version of him had emerged when they returned to New York and she was person all his rage focused on because it was her who made him see the light. And it was her again who had done it again.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whimpered as a single tear escaped.  
  
Brushing past him, Chloe said, "It's too late for "I'm sorry" 's , I've heard plenty from you and this time is no different. You've changed and a part of me is glad you did because I finally saw the true you underneath what was always blocked to me when I looked into your eyes. Being in here New York did have purpose because I can finally move on."  
  
"Chloe, please, don't do this. I'm sorry really this time" he said as he started walking to catch up to her.  
And as she placed her hand on the handle of the door with luggage in hand she kept her back to him and cried slowly. She was letting go of the only love she thought she would ever know after him, Philip but then again maybe there had been another chance.  
  
"And if you do me one last favor"   
  
"Of course anything Chloe, just please don't go" he pleaded with her as more tears came.  
  
"Can you please tell the Brady Black I loved along time ago who died, can you tell him that…" as Chloe stopped and turned to meet the eyes of his. She stared up to them as they both stood crying to each other, "could you please tell him I still love him and that I hope to see him one day again, sometime soon when it comes my time. Tell him I still love him, and I'll never anyone like I loved him. His memory will be forever etched in my mind and the love we made will forever send shivers to me at night when I reminisce, but him in all will forever live through the child me and him created. Because you see, there's something I never told him. Sarah was actually his daughter, she never was Philips, I realized it one night when I reminisced on a passionate night we shared when I had an argument with his uncle. His uncle, Philip whom in which was my true first love. And when I think about it, he was right about one thing he told me a long time ago. He told me I didn't know the other Brady Black, well he was right and he told me to watch out. If only I had listened. Now I've lost the one I did love" Chloe cried to him as she sat the luggage down and touched his cheek. She caressed it and massaged it as he closed his eyes and let his cheek fall into the grove her smooth touch.   
  
He reached to grab her hand and whispered so very low as his voice broke, "don't"  
  
She shook her head vehemently and snatched up her bags and quickly left the apartment before she did something stupid.  
  
As Chloe walked down the long hall slowly she bumped past someone.  
  
"Hey yo watch were your going!" he said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I was just…." and Chloe eyes flew open as red as they were to revel in astonishment. "What are you doing here!   
  
"Well it's nice to see you too Chloe, and you still have that arm of yours I see" he smiled  
  
"Shawn I can't believe you're here. When did you get here?"  
  
"Well I came to visit a friend who's works at the police station. She's an old time friend of mine I'm trying to catch up with and I realized my favorite girl was here, but don't worry you're a close second to her. So where is Sarah?" That's when he looked down to her bags, "But it seems someone else is on the run, where are you going? And where's Brady?"  
  
"Well lets just say that's over and through with. Um, but Sarah is at Penny's, do you think if I gave you the address you could go get her and are you going to the NYPD of the 13 district?"  
  
"Yeah how'd you know?"  
  
"Wild guess, okay your going the same place I'm going so could you pick up her and then bring her by the station?"  
  
"Yeah sure but what's at the station?"  
  
"There's this guy there and I…well it's a long story."  
"Don't we all have some of them" Shawn smiled as he helped Chloe down to an awaiting taxi and got the address from her.  
  
He walked off knowing he would soon see Ariel pretty soon.  
****************  
  
Brady still sat at the door crying at the lost when the phone rang. He got up miserably after the third ring and lagged over to it.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"You sound like shit, but I' m here!"  
  
"Yeah I can tell. So where do you want me to come pick you up at?"  
  
"Well, I'm actually at the police station using their phone. I had to see someone but the secretary had to go get her."  
  
"Police station? Why the hell would you want to be there and who could be there you want to see?"  
  
"An old friend. No more questions, just come now, please Brady"  
  
"Yeah, I'm on my way"   
  
And the dial tone is what rung in his ear as he dressed and then left the apartment that now stood for nothing. Kind of like he did.  
****************  
  
Jason exited his office when he heard all the commotion taking place. And he finally reached the front of the room where there stood a crowd of surrounding police officers.  
  
Then he heard a voice that sent a shiver down his spine and rehashed old emotions and flaming thoughts through his body, it couldn't be.  
  
At this time the chief came over, "Jason, no don't you don't want to."  
  
"So it is her, isn't it?"  
  
And Jason finally broke past the crowd to reveal his past staring back at him as she immediately saw him enter from the crowd.  
  
"Hey Jase"  
***************  
  
Chloe arrived to the scene after she dropped off her and Sarah's belonging's to Penelope's place. Upon reaching for the handle her hand was met by Brady's. They had been reaching the same time unaware each where there at the same time until they looked up.  
  
The intense glare was short lived as a shout was made by one of the officers.  
  
"You stupid slut, get the hell out of my f***ing job!" the officer shouted.  
  
And with that Chloe allowed Brady to open the door for her in which they both got the shock of their lives. There stood someone they both knew and it wasn't the way they had last pictured her at all.  
"What's going on" Chloe inquired as her and Brady both came into the clearing.  
**********  
  
Shawn arrived on the spot a few minutes after Chloe and Brady entered. With him stood his favorite girl, Sarah hand in hand with him. They entered the tense environment. And Shawn wasn't able to concept the situation until he saw the two girls and got a flush of his past and prospect future.   
  
He felt Sarah drop his hand run over. He wanted to stop her but he was caught in the moment of having finally saw Rella again and his past again, he didn't know how to act.  
  
"Bella!" Sarah shouted enveloping her into a hug.  
  
"Hey sweetie" Belle smiled looking down to the girl in her arms.  
  
"I've missed you. And look you've gained a lot of weight."  
  
"Well guess what?" Belle said looking up and turning to meet Shawn's eye, Rella's, Chloe's, Brady's, then Jason's"  
  
"Ooo what?" Sarah jumped excitedly.  
  
"I've gained so much because I'm expecting."  
  
Sarah showed her confusion as she didn't have to wait long for her to continue.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby and I'm also going to be staying in town a while. A very long while so we'll have plenty time to catch up and I can catch up with some other people" Belle smiled devilishly to all who knew her. And knew this was the beginning to what had been coming.   
  
The entrance of the person who carried all the ties to all of them in that room and would forever change the developments to relationships…  
  
  
  
TBC….. 


End file.
